


An Ode (to idiocy)

by Shakespeare_enthusiast



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Swearing, eventually fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeare_enthusiast/pseuds/Shakespeare_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar tries to conceal his sadness over Pedro's reaction to "An Ode", but when Balthazar accidentally confesses the true meaning of the song they both go into a tail spin</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode (to idiocy)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so sorry if it's crap

There he was sitting on his bed (in a completely innocent way) next to the boy he loved since year 9. 24 hours ago he confessed all of his pent up feelings in a song that took him years to get the lyrics right and the nerve to sing it for the world to hear, and Pedro called it hilarious.  
“Hey…Balth are you ok,” Balthazar rearranged himself so he was sitting cross legged facing Pedro, but he didn’t speak or even look at him. “Bro seriously what’s up, you can tell me”.  
“I’m fine,” Balthazar forcefully mumbled trying to avoid any more questions. Pedro ran his hands through his hair then buried his face in them. When his features were visible again he made a sad pouty face and bated his eyelashes silently trying to get his best friend to talk. Balthazar attempted to resist his adorable face but eventually he gave in, “You are right something is bothering me but you wouldn’t understand so don’t worry about it”. As he spoke, he fiddled with his oversized sweater sleeves trying to avoid eye contact.  
“You’re my best mate, how could I not worry about it?” Pedro’s silly face dropped into one much more serious. Balthazar met his gaze for a second before quickly looking back down at his sleeves.  
“I dunno…” Pedro’s face was now back in his hands, but this time he wasn’t preparing to make a comical face or force any answers out of Balthazar.  
“Look Balth, I’m not gonna sit here and watch you mope. Just text me if you wanna talk about anything. No matter what you think, I’m here to talk”. Pedro slowly rose from the bed and started to leave.  
“Bye Pedro,” Balthazar forced a smile and waved.  
“But seriously do text me I don’t want you to have to deal with all this shit in your head,” and then he disappeared down the stairs and out of the door.

To Pedro: heyyyyryuyyyyyyyyy buddyyy wassup  
From Pedro: Are you drunk?  
To Pedro: whhy don’t ya come and check :))))))))  
From Pedro: I’m coming over with stuff for the hangover you most definitely are gonna have  
To Pedro: hurrry up peter  
From Pedro: Stanley never call me that again  
From Pedro: I’m coming upstairs now

As Pedro walked up the stairs he heard a familiar tune and voice singing drunkenly. He opened the door to find Balthazar sloppily playing his keyboard on full volume. Pedro was surprised there were no noise complaints yet since Balthazar’s parents weren’t home to tell him to be quieter. “THIS IS AN OOOOOOOODDDDDDEEEEEEEE TO PEEEEEEETEEEEEERRRRR!” He was almost screeching at this point, he looked up and grinned merrily at Pedro.  
“That song is really hilarious Balth,” Pedro leaped onto the bed shifting into a comfortable position. “What made you want to write it?” Balthazar stood up from his piano bench and froze like a deer in headlights. “Okay Balth how about you go to bed it’s already midnight, and we can talk in the morning when you are less tipsy”.  
“But…but where are you going to go?” Balthazar grabbed his arm.  
“I’m going to grab a few pillows from the guest bedroom then crash on your floor, if you don’t mind,” Pedro spoke as he left the room. When he returned, Balthazar was sprawled out on his bed out like a light, so Pedro arranged his pillows on the floor and drifted to sleep.

“Fuuuuckk,” Balthazar yawned sitting up. Pedro turned himself to face his friend.  
“What’s wrong… did you not expect a massive hangover?” Balthazar looked at Pedro with a confused expression.  
“How drunk was I? I can’t remember a thing,” Pedro chuckled, “DUDE! Tell me what I did…fuck did I embarrass myself?” Balthazar took a sip of his water then shot a look at Pedro.  
“Nah bro,” Pedro spit out trying to hold back more laughter. “Well actually…” Balthazar made eye contact with Pedro trying to force the words out of his mouth. “Okay, okay, when I came upstairs I found you drunkenly playing the piano and sing the song you wrote me, it was hilarious I should’ve videoed it,”  
Balthazar’s face dropped again “yeah…hilarious”. There were a few minutes of silence where neither of them dared to look up.  
“Listen Balth, you can tell me if something is bothering you,” there was another minute of silence, but this time Pedro and Balthazar locked eyes and just starred at each other. “And you know I won’t judge you or get mad. I can just sit and listen and not respond or we could talk about it and forget anything was ever said”.  
Balthazar perked up, “I could work with the last option if that is okay with you”. Pedro moved himself onto Balthazar’s bed and turned to face him.  
“So explain…” Pedro motioned toward Balthazar influencing him to speak.  
“Why did you call my song hilarious?” he looked down at his feet waiting for a response.  
“Balth, I didn’t mean anything by it. The song was great, one of the best you have ever written. I’m so glad I could have a best mate like you”. Balthazar stopped moving, he sat staring into space until Pedro interrupted the silence, “are you okay Balthy?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be,” he snapped back. Pedro looked winded by his surprising comment.  
“Balthazar I know you’re lying. I can try and fix this if you tell me what you need”.  
“You,” he said without thinking. They both locked eyes for a second and quickly diverted their eyes. “um….I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that. I get that you’re…and I am…I’m sorry I think you should go”. Pedro stood up and walked out without looking back and not saying a word.  
“Way to fuck things up Stanley, you’re doing great,” he muttered to himself.

To Pedro: Just forget I ever said anything  
To Pedro: I’m sorry  
To Pedro: If you’re uncomfortable now we don’t have to be friends  
To Pedro: Well I guess this is goodbye and if you could not tell anyone about this it would be good but idk I can’t force you not to

To Ursula: Hey Urs, it’s Pedro I um sorta need to talk to you or like anyone  
To Ursula: Can we meet up like soon? I don’t care where I just need to talk to someone before I explode  
From Ursula: tmm 4pm on the big hill  
From Ursula: be there or be square

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!oh my gosh this is terrible  
> still thought i should post it though   
>  there will be more but i do not know when because of my school work  
> feel free to critique me in the comments  
> I also do not know what my complete plan for this is yet  
> so if you have any ideas leave them in my tumblr ask box @the-mightybalthazar


End file.
